guitar_hero_fanmadefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Guitar Hero VII
Guitar Hero VII (Guitar Hero 7 o New Guitar Hero) es la mas reciente entrega de la serie Guitar Hero, después de su retiro de 7 años, y un videojuego. El modo de juego es el mismo de siempre, con las cinco gemas de colores. Esto se volvió a aplicar después del fracaso que fue Guitar Hero Live. Aunque el modo de juego siga siendo el mismo que en anteriores entregas, ninguna de las anteriores compañias trabajó en él. Se contrató a un nuevo estudio independiente que tomó como base los gráficos de Guitar Hero 3: Legends of Rock y los mejoró. La lista de canciones contiene temas de entregas pasadas: * Are You Gonna be My Girl - Jet (Guitar Hero: On Tour) * Best of You - Foo Fighters (Guitar Hero: Van Halen) * Bones Exposed - Of Mice and Men (Guitar Hero Live) * Enter Sandman - Metallica (Guitar Hero: Metallica) * Grounds for Divorce - Elbow (Guitar Hero Live) * Hey Man Nice Shot - Filter (Guitar Hero: World Tour) * Higher Ground - Red Hot Chili Peppers (Guitar Hero) * Hotel California - Eagles (Guitar Hero: World Tour) * Indians - Anthrax (Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock) * Iron Man - Black Sabbath (Guitar Hero) * Knights of Cydonia - Muse (Guitar Hero 3: Legends of Rock) * Love in an Elevator - Aerosmith (Guitar Hero: Aerosmith) * Money for Nothing - Dire Straits (Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock) * Paralyzer - Finger Eleven (Guitar Hero On Tour: Modern Hits/Band Hero) * Round and Round - Ratt (Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80s) * Smoke on the Water - Deep Purple (Guitar Hero) * Sugar, We're Going Down - Fall Out Boy (Band Hero) * Symphony of Destruction - Megadeth (Guitar Hero) * The Number of the Beast - Iron Maiden (Guitar Hero 3: Legends of Rock) * Unskinny Bop - Poison (Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock) * Welcome to the Jungle - Guns N' Roses (Guitar Hero 3: Legends of Rock) * White Wedding - Billy Idol (Guitar Hero: Van Halen) } ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="70" | Año ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="225" | Canción ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="225" | Intérprete(s) ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="70" | Genero |- | 2014 || Ain't it Fun || Paramore || Pop Rock |- | 2004 || American Idiot || Green Day || Punk Rock |- | 1980 || Angel Witch || Angel Witch || Heavy Metal |- | 2015 || Apocalyptic || Halestorm || Hard Rock |- | 2004 || Are You Gonna Be My Girl || Jet || Garage Rock Revival |- | 1971 || Baba O'Riley || The Who || Hard Rock |- | 1988 || Bad Medicine || Bon Jovi || Hard Rock |- | 2005 || Best of You || Foo Fighters || Alternative Rock |- | 1983 || Big Log || Robert Plant || Hard Rock |- | 1971 || Black Dog || Led Zeppelin || Hard Rock |- | 2010 || Blonde, Bad and Beautiful || Airbourne || Hard Rock |- | 2014 || Bones Exposed || Of Mice & Men || Metalcore |- | 2005 || Born to be Wild || Hinder || Hard Rock |- | 1983 || Breaking the Chains || Dokken || Hard Rock |- | 1996 || Burden in My Hand || Soundgarden || Grunge |- | 2008 || Check Yes Juliet (Run Baby Run) || We the Kings || Alternative Rock |- | 2001 || Chop Suey! || System of a Down || Alternative Metal |- | 1994 || Cigarettes & Alcohol || Oasis || Alternative Rock |- | 1977 || Cold as Ice || Foreigner || Rock |- | 1992 || Come as You Are || Nirvana || Grunge |- | 2012 || Come with Me Now || KONGOS || Alternative Rock |- | 1983 || Cum On Feel the Noize || Quiet Riot || Heavy Metal |- | 2005 || Dakota || Stereophonics || Rock |- | 1990 || Dirty Love || Thunder || Hard Rock |- | 2000 || Disposable Teens || Marilyn Manson || Industrial Metal |- | 2013 || Do I Wanna Know? || Arctic Monkeys || Blues Rock |- | 2005 || Do You Want To || Franz Ferdinand || Post-Punk Revival |- | 2012 || Doom and Gloom || The Rolling Stones || Hard Rock |- | 1998 || Dragula || Rob Zombie || Industrial Metal |- | 1989 || Edie (Ciao Baby) || The Cult || Hard Rock |- | 1991 || Enter Sandman || Metallica || Heavy Metal |- | 1972 || Elected || Alice Cooper || Hard Rock |- | 1968 || Five to One || The Doors || Psychedelic Rock |- | 1998 || Flagpole Sitta || Harvey Danger || Power Pop |- | 2008 || Grounds for Divorce || Elbow || Alternative Rock |- | 2002 || Hate to Say I Told You So || The Hives || Garage Punk |- | 1995 || Hey Man Nice Shot || Filter || Industrial Metal |- | 1989 || Higher Ground || Red Hot Chili Peppers || Funk Metal |- | 1986 || Higher Love || Steve Winwood || Pop |- | 1977 || Hotel California || Eagles || Soft Rock |- | 2006 || House of Wolves || My Chemical Romance || Hard Rock |- | 2016 || How Did You Love || Shinedown || Hard Rock |- | 1991 || Hunger Strike || Temple of the Dog || Grunge |- | 1976 || If You Leave Me Now || Chicago || Soft Rock |- | 1981 || In the Air Tonight || Phil Collins || Pop Rock |- | 1987 || Indians || Anthrax || Thrash Metal |- | 2000 || Innocent || Fuel || Hard Rock |- | 2006 || Invincible ''|| OK Go || Rock |- | 1971 || 'Iron Man' || Black Sabbath || Heavy Metal |- | 1979 || ''Jane || Jefferson Starship || Rock |- | 2009 || Jars || Chevelle || Alternative Metal |- | 1995 || Just || Radiohead || Alternative Rock |- | 1984 || Kids Wanna Rock || Bryan Adams || Hard Rock |- | 2006 || Knights of Cydonia || Muse || Prog Rock |- | 2001 || Last Nite || The Strokes || Alternative Rock |- | 1984 || Legs || ZZ Top || Blues Rock |- | 1981 || Let's Get It Up || AC/DC || Hard Rock |- | 1980 || Living After Midnight || Judas Priest || Hard Rock |- | 1989 || Love in an Elevator || Aerosmith || Hard Rock |- | 2006 || Love Train || Wolfmother || Hard Rock |- | 1975 || Low Rider || War || Funk |- | 1984 || Midnite Maniac || Krokus || Heavy Metal |- | 2009 || Modern Day Delilah || Kiss || Hard Rock |- | 1985 || Money for Nothing || Dire Straits || Blues Rock |- | 1991 || Monkey Business ''|| Skid Row || Heavy Metal |- | 1975 || ''Motor City Madhouse || Ted Nugent || Hard Rock |- | 1983 || New Year's Day || U2 || Post-punk |- | 2016 || Oh My God || The Pretty Reckless || Alternative Rock |- | 2013 || Out of Time || Stone Temple Pilots featuring Chester Bennington || Hard Rock |- | 2007 || Paralyzer || Finger Eleven || Alternative Rock |- | 2000 || Pardon Me || Incubus || Alternative Rock |- | 2010 || Pumped Up Kicks || Foster the People || Indie pop |- | 1992 || Remedy || The Black Crowes || Rock |- | 1981 || Rock N' Roll Ain't Noise Pollution || AC/DC || Hard Rock |- | 1983 || Rock of Ages || Def Leppard || Hard Rock |- | 1984 || Round and Round || Ratt || Glam Metal |- | 1995 || ''See You on the Other Side || Ozzy Osbourne || Heavy Metal |- | 1980 || Shoot to Thrill || AC/DC || Hard Rock |- | 1982 || Should I Stay or Should I Go || The Clash || Punk Rock |- | 1973 || ''Smoke on the Water || Deep Purple || Hard Rock |- | 1985 || Smokin' in the Boys Room || Mötley Crüe || Glam Metal |- | 2016 || Sorry Not Sorry || Gemini Syndrome || Alternative Metal |- | 1987 || Still of the Night ''|| Whitesnake || Hard Rock |- | 2005 || 'Sugar, We're Going Down' || Fall Out Boy || Pop Punk |- | 1990 || ''Suicide Blonde || INXS || Pop Rock |- | 1978 || Sweet Talkin' Woman || Electric Light Orchestra || Symphonic Rock |- | 1992 || Symphony of Destruction || Megadeth || Heavy Metal |- | 2016 || Take Me || Korn || Nu Metal |- | 2012 || Tattoo || Van Halen || Heavy Metal |- | 2006 || Tears Don't Fall || Bullet For My Valentine || Metalcore |- | 1984 || The Boys of Summer ''|| Don Henley || Rock |- | 1973 || ''The Jean Genie || David Bowie || Glam Rock |- | 1982 || The Number of the Beast || Iron Maiden || Heavy Metal |- | 1977 || ''The Passenger || Iggy Pop || Hard Rock |- | 2016 || The Stage || Avenged Sevenfold || Heavy Metal |- | 1981 || Trouble || Gillan || Hard Rock |- | 2005 || Truth || Seether || Alternative Metal |- | 1990 || ''Unskinny Bop || Poison || Glam Metal |- | 1987 || Welcome to the Jungle || Guns N' Roses || Hard Rock |- | 1982 || White Wedding || Billy Idol || Rock |- | 1981 || Working for the Weekend || Loverboy || Hard Rock |- | 1974 || You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet || Bachman-Turner Overdrive || Hard Rock |}